Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡
|producer = Tsunku |Next = Sakura Mankai 2nd Single (2004) }} Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ (晴れ 雨 のち スキ ♡; Clear Day, After the Rain, I Love You ♡) is the 1st single by Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. It was released on September 18, 2003 on the zetima label. The Single V was released on October 16, 2003. Tracklist CD #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Version) (でっかい宇宙に愛がある (モーニング娘。さくら組 Version);There's Love in This Great Big World (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Version)) #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ (Instrumental) Single V #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ PV #Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ (Close-up Version) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Abe Natsumi (Last single) *Yaguchi Mari *Yoshizawa Hitomi *Kago Ai *Takahashi Ai *Konno Asami *Niigaki Risa *Kamei Eri Single Information ;Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: Inaba Atsuko *Music Video: Inoue Tetsuo ;Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Version) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances *2003.09.12 MUSIC STATION *2003.09.25 Utaban *2003.09.26 FUN *2013.04.16 Hello! Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! - Miyamoto Karin Concert Performances ;Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Koen ~Sakura Saku~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Iida Kaori, Fujimoto Miki, Saito Hitomi, Otani Masae *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Maeda Yuki *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Goto Maki, Fujimoto Miki, Saito Hitomi, Otani Masae, Maeda Yuki *Natsumi Abe '05 Revue & Concert "How Are You, Miss Murata?" in Nippon Seinen-kan - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ - Tsuji Nozomi, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri *Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~25 Vingt-Cinq~ - Abe Natsumi *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Tanaka Anri, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa *Abe Natsumi Birthday Special Concert - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ - Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri *Abe Natsumi Aki Tour 2010 ~Autumn voice~ - Abe Natsumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ - Kamei Eri (part of a medley) *Abe Natsumi Birthday Live 2012 ~thanks all~ - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Abe Natsumi *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Morning Musume '16 *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ - Nomura Minami *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Kago Ai *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Kinen Subeki Kono Nen ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu - Shimizu Saki Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 81,866 Trivia *The single V sold 28,038 copies and peaked at #1 on the Oricon charts. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡, Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Version) Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2003 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:Highest Selling Single Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2003 DVDs Category:2003 Single Vs Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Longest Charting Single Category:Highest Ranking Single